


There's Always Hope

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Complete, Don't Post To Another Website, Episode: s15e09 The Trap Coda, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not without my permission, One Shot, Post-Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "I know it might not seem like it, Sammy," Dean says quietly. "But there is hope. We can still fight Chuck, best him at his own games and seal that son of a bitch far, far away and far, far deep to the point where He or anyone or anything else can't release him. We will, Sammy. I promise you that."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	There's Always Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Watched the new episode, "The Trap", and just HAD TO write this! How about that ep, Huh? I absolutely LOVED it!!
> 
> This is Part 1 of my "The Trap" codas, actually.
> 
> This one focuses on TFW.
> 
> Next one will be about Chuck and Amara.
> 
> And I'm doing another one after that about Billie and Jack. 
> 
> So, stay tuned and subscribe to me, if you haven't already and you want to see more from me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Peace, joy, love and happiness to all of you!! And hope. Always have hope, no matter how difficult it may seem, no matter how dark things get IRL. 
> 
> Always have hope that things will and do get better. 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you have people around you that care about you and love you! Stay safe and always have hope that things get better.

Sam, Dean and Castiel stayed sitting at their kitchen table. They stared down at the table top or down at their shoes wordlessly.

Sam didn't know how Dean and Castiel were feeling so much hope that they can defeat Chuck.

He wasn't feeling hopeful at all, and while that was thanks to Chuck, he had actually been feeling hopeless for a while now, but didn't want to say anything about it to his brother and his best friend.

After all, how can he possibly feel any hope when it looked like Chuck - God Himself - had all the winning cards in His hands? Constantly, it seems.

Seemed like no matter what they did, no matter how many lives they saved, they just kept losing.

God Himself kept taking their wins away and turned them into losses. Like today. Took away the one upper hand they had against Him. Took away their biggest shot at winning against Him. Crushed the Leviathan Blossom in His hand, right before their eyes. 

Made Sam lose most, if not all, of his hope that they could win against their biggest baddie. 

Made Sam see all the alternate universe versions of himself and Dean killing each other, one way or another. Again and again and again. 

Took control of Eileen, made her His puppet. Ordered her to hurt and even try to kill Sam.

Sam didn't notice his hands shaking until Dean gently made him let go of his drink.

He barely noticed it when Dean scooted closer to him and wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him into a hug.

He then heard a sound. A keening, broken, hurt sound. And why did his face feel wet? 

Oh. Oh, he's crying now. And that's when Dean holds Sam tighter to himself and Castiel comes to sit on Sam's other side. 

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's arms, and now they're in a three-way hug. Dean lays his cheek on top of Sam's head and Castiel lays his cheek on top of Dean's head. 

"I know it might not seem like it, Sammy," Dean says quietly. "But there is hope. We can still fight Chuck, best him at his own games and seal that son of a bitch far, far away and far, far deep to the point where He or anyone or anything else can't release him. We will, Sammy. I promise you that."

Sam and Dean feel Castiel nod. "Dean's right, Sam. There is hope. There is always hope, no matter how dark things may seem or get. There is always hope. There is always light in darkness. These dark times will not last. We will win, no matter what. No matter how."

And all Sam can do is whisper a tiny "Okay" through thick tears.


End file.
